Household appliances, such as washing machines or dryers, generally include one or more buttons as input devices to control operation of the appliance. The buttons are generally made from a plastic material and are often a single molded part made from the same material. With a single molded part, the entire part is often molded in the same color. Also, the features of the buttons can be limited due to the material properties of the plastic molded material. In addition, paint or other decorative features may not bond well with some materials.